Odd Dreams rewrite
by iknowuknow
Summary: Ben Skywalker has some odd dreams. Redone
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story**

* * *

Ben Skywalker woke up suddenly. "How long have I been sleeping?" he asked the air. No one responded. Where was everyone? He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone. He could feel something there in the Force; he just couldn't quite place it. It seemed so familiar, yet also so distant. He searched his brain, but he couldn't think of it. Everything went black. He suddenly realized what it was.

* * *

**Sorry it's soooo short. Please reveiw.**


	2. Dark Side

Ben Skywalker woke up suddenly

It was his grandfather Anakin Skywalker! Suddenly, everything went dark again and there was a big explosion. There, standing before him, he found Darth Vader. This puzzled him greatly. Darth Vader died on the Death Star! How could Darth Vader be right in front of him?

-

Then, right beside him appeared a glowing green lightsaber. How would he use it? He'd only just begun his father's school; and at 8 years old, he was the youngest there! He picked it up and found he could use it easily. If that wasn't enough he was suddenly standing before Vader fully dressed in a Jedi robe! Then; purple and blue lightsabers flashing; his cousins Jaina and Anakin Solo were right next to him! Now he was beginning to get suspicious. It was highly improbable that any of this could have happened. All of the sudden it was extremely light and he sensed another presence; this time from a Jedi Master. Once again it was a familiar presence, but this time he didn't know why. He knew he hadn't met the person, but they were very familiar. Then, he saw him.


	3. Namesake

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's in this story except Wal Lin.**

He couldn't believe it! Could it really be…Obi Wan Kenobi? Ben remembered hearing his dad talk about "Old Ben." He also remembered his best friend Wal Lin talking about how, before he died, Jedi Master Obi Wan lived in a cave under the name Ben while Luke was growing up. Luke named his son Ben to honor Obi Wan, so this was a very special treat for Ben! He asked Obi Wan if he was back to take revenge on Anakin, and got the exact answer he'd expected. "You must remember, young Ben, that revenge is not the Jedi way. Fear and anger will only lead you to the dark side." Now Ben was confused; how could TWO dead people be alive?

-

"What's going on?" Ben asked. He waited for an answer, but Obi Wan was gone! He didn't think it could get any weirder. What's weirder than two alive dead people, his own lightsaber, and cousins that appear out of nowhere! It was pretty quiet, and he thought all the weird stuff was over. He was just about to sit down and hope for the best, when suddenly he heard lots of noise! He realized he was in a stadium with lots of sand, and the noises were guns and lightsabers. He had heard about this, and he now knew where he was. He better run for his life!


	4. A Familiar Young Man

**Disclaimer: I own no one**

* * *

What could possibly be scarier than finding yourself smack dab in the middle of the Clone Wars? That's the only thing Ben could think. He had to find a way out of here! Suddenly, he realized he was surrounded! Now Ben was sure he was going to die. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, but nothing happened. How strange! He opened his eyes, and he couldn't believe what he saw! Could it be…no. No way!

--

He heard the lightsabers clash. Obi had no choice, Ben knew, but to see his grandfather he never met; on fire? It was too much to bear! He closed his eyes, and was amazed to hear no more screaming. It was very loud though. Then it hit him. "I'm in a bar?" he asked no one in particular. Then he saw a mostly familiar face. Granted, Uncle Han was older now; but Ben still recognized the younger version of his uncle. He recognized him mostly because the man looked a lot like Jacen. Who was that talking with him? Is it really… wow! His dad looked so young! He closed his eyes to take it all in, but he heard…crying? Oh no! Aunt Leia had told him about this, but he couldn't believe he was actually seeing…

* * *

**Please reveiw people! Thank you to the one reveiwer that wasn't me!**


	5. A Tragic Fight

"Grandpa? Obi Wan? What's going on?"

They kept going as though he wasn't there. Kept fighting.

"What's going on?" Ben started crying. He'd heard about this day. He decided to try the force. Being as force strong as he is, he was able to get past the force shields.

From Obi Wan, he heard "I have to do this! Luke must live! He is the Chosen One! I think I have it down enough to appear to him as a ghost!"

From Anakin/Darth Vader, he heard "He killed Padme! It's all his fault!"

He turned away and saw two people and a Wookie he knew to be Chewy and young versions of Uncle Han and his dad. Then he turned around and was in a, a, garbage shoot? With…them? They hadn't told him about this!


End file.
